narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Renjishi
Renjishi' (連獅子, Renjishi, lit. "Leading Lion"), is a massive empire ruled by Akagi of Renjishi. A powerful king indeed, he goes by Renjikage in honor of his former village who also used Kage in it's title. Renjishi is a powerful village absolutely feared by those around it. And thanks to Akagi's conquering, it is an empire that stretches far and wide in an era or prosperity and blissful ignorance. Said to be a nation with an army capable of conquering the skies, Renjishi is a paradise. Heaven on earth yet feared. Initially only one country, Akagi managed to completely overtake multiple surrounding lands to add onto Renjishi, all following his every command. Citizens of Renjishi are blessed with a unique trait brought on from Akagi tainting their water with his spirit. Every member of Renjishi has a single strand of red hair located on their head. A strand that constantly grows back. But that strand also symbolizes something deeper. Within everyone, Akagi rest. Akagi is all. And they all share his will, his thoughts and his dream. Turning each citizen into his puppet. But his claim to godhood follows his idea that their should be a connection. Renjishi uses a natural energy found only in one place. Akagi accessed it through his knowledge of the Land of Wind, whose position was where dragon veins create an open source. Discovering a similar hole in Renjishi lead to him using it as his empire's energy source. Although Renjishi's power is supplied through it's Source of the Ryūmyaku, Akagi's own castle and empire had been designed to harness most of it, which he cleverly seals within his; Seal of the Dragon Vein. This leads to his empire being vibrantly powered and overall radiant. Renjishi is said to be the strongest empire to date in terms of economy and military. Everyone follows their God-King. It is literally impossible to defy him. A concept he wishes to spread around the world by opening the countries sources. History Reign of The Red Centipede Reconstruction of Nature Source of the Ryūmyaku The Source of the Ryūmyaku are multiple openings in the world where the power of Ryūmyaku (龍脈; Literally meaning "Dragon Veins") are located. The Ryūmyaku is an ancient source of chakra that flows deep under the earth, and can grant infinite power to those who harness it. A previous opening lied deep within Rōran. However, after being sealed, The Land of Wind lost all access to it. Akagi's arrival in Renjishi allowed him to stumble upon a larger source. A control center to all other openings scattered throughout. With it open, Akagi manifested his power both for himself and Renjishi. It allowed him to effortlessly conquer the great empire, as well as boost it's economy, military power, and overall living. The Source of Ryūmyaku is Renjishi's power source. It is channeled through glowing pipes which lead to multiple other generating factories. Also institutions which create mutated warriors for Renjishi's army. Those of higher status are able to access the Ryūmyaku's energy for personal usage. Most prominently Akagi, who has a seal on his forehead that absorbs an excess amount of Ryūmyaku energy that amplifies his powers exponentially when broken, transforming him into a God of sorts. Renjishi's weapons also use jewels that store Ryūmyaku energy to increase both explosive and concussive damage. Including cannons and overall blasters. Renjishi uses high powered ships that feed off of Ryūmyaku's energy. By creating openings in the earth, users of Ryūmyaku can tap into the Dragon Veins and steal ambient chakra. However, there is only a limited amount within. Renjishi does have a downside. Those who bodies that are not compatible with it will began to break down. Human bodies cannot handle an overload of concentrated chakra. And using Ryūmyaku chakra to not only increase ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu, but also as an overall boost can lead to a disintegration. Only Akagi, so far, can access all of Ryūmyaku's power without any sort of downside since his body is a puppet. Allowing him to become a perfect being with it's use. Ryūmyaku energy is usually purple. But when used by someone like Akagi, it gains a darker tint. It reacts to the will of the user, and pushes to make it a reality. It's crystallized form is very big within Renjishi. Used and sold frequently, it can be used as a necrotic. Making it's illegal selling punishable by prosecution. Akagi's chakra tainted Renjishi's source of Ryūmyaku. Meaning all who use it are further developed by his will. Increasing his overall control. It is through accessing a countries Ryūmyaku that he controls their people. The Red Lions A symbol. The physical representation of Renjishi, and their gods ultimate blessing. The source of Ryūmyaku being opened and utilized by Akagi forced a mutation among a group of people. Those exposed to it directly are boosted exponentially. Their bestial instincts mixes with concentrated chakra forming massive Lions who fight with a ferociousness. Because of Akagi's tainting Renjishi's Ryūmyaku, their hair is completely overtaken by crimson hue. Those who become Red Lions are forced to join Renjishi's army as higher ranked warriors. Said to be Renjishi's strongest force, as well as the largest force, they are nearly unstoppable on land. They have monstrous physical enhancements. Strength capable of lifting tons, a speed that can easily out run a train while keeping full stamina.... Economy Military Life Crystals Spiritual Mastery Culture and Social Aspects Social Classes God-King Akagi Cult Trivia * The Empire